


to flourish and bloom a new

by reunited



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunited/pseuds/reunited
Summary: Minako who suffered from playing volleyball; Rio who's at her wits end to bring her team together.[Alternate Universe Canonish ; more sport based Minako.]





	to flourish and bloom a new

A sports club… huh? So it’s a rule to join a club in this school as well. She sighed, being very disgruntled about this fact. Would it be better for her to try as a manager as some boy’s club? That’s what she asked herself, but her feet made her walk to where the two sport clubs located. The tennis club is outside, so she took a peek.

Several girls were practicing a set, while the captain was explaining to the teacher. It looked… interesting, but she supposes she had to learn the sport to do anything coherent. She didn’t want to feel like bother so she walked to the other club. This one… _she dreaded it._ It was the volleyball club, much to her displeasure.

She didn’t consider that there would be only a volleyball and tennis club. The girl thought there’d be at least more than two, but she was wrong. The boys has three clubs, while the girls had only two huh? Somehow she didn’t expect that, but now she doesn’t know what to do. She could join the volleyball club because _she had experience._

But… what if it happens again? She stares at her hands. **_The scars are now faded lines_**. She doesn’t want it to happen again. She promised herself that it wouldn’t happen again. Yet, something her mind tells her to look inside, despite that she feels like reeling. But fine, she’ll take one peek. _One peek and that’s it._

What she saw was different from tennis. Instead of them practicing, the girl whom she presumed to be captain seemed to be arguing. Arguing with some members who didn’t look that interested into actually being in the club. And other members who looked away, as if they didn’t see anything. The captain was alone, trying to pull both towards her. That’s what she saw.

Minako felt sad somehow. There … wasn’t any unity between them. The captain looked torn and the members… seemed not to care. It was hard to watch this. So she closed the door. Then she knew she had to make a decision. She watched both clubs and saw what they could do. She’ll join tomorrow, with her decision set. She knew what she wanted to now.

The next day, as Kanou-sensei took her inside the gym, she looked at Iwasaki Rio straight in the eye. “ _I’m Arisato Minako. It’s nice to meet you. I’d like to join the volleyball club._ ”

She’s pick up the ball again, and this time she’ll be the supporter. _She’ll be here to help them thrive._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is merely just an alternate universe canon divergence drabble, thing related to something else? But basically, Minako suffered from playing volleyball but picks it up again because of RIo.
> 
> That's all.


End file.
